


Something Sweet For The Sweetest Girl We Know

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Ezri has finally made it into a relationship with Julian and Garak. Both want to surprise her and are trying to think of ways to do it.
Relationships: Ezri Dax & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax/Elim Garak
Kudos: 10





	Something Sweet For The Sweetest Girl We Know

Ezri Dax was sitting wide awake in the dark. She could no longer sleep, she was thinking too much about the previous nights events. Even though it had been several hours since it had happened, she still couldn’t quite believe the reality. She was in a relationship with two guys that for so long had always considered friends and never thought of anything more. Both Garak and Julian had been shocked and surprised by Ezri’s request, as neither of them had been expecting it. However it worked out really well, as Julian still had strong feelings for Ezri and Garak had always had a soft spot for her. They both agreed to welcome Ezri into the relationship. She stayed the night and snuggled up between them.  
Ezri took a moment to admire both Garak and Julian. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she had been. She lent over kissed Julian on the head and then did the same to Garak. Slowly they began to stir. Julian woke first, he smiled and sat up. Garak woke a moment later and sat up as well. They both looked at Ezri and kissed her on both cheeks. She blushed and giggled.   
“Good morning gorgeous girl, such a lovely sight to behold,” murmured Julian.  
“Good morning indeed, I’m so amazed to wake up to another beautiful person. Other than myself of course,” grinned Garak.  
Julian looked slightly shocked at Garak’s comment but knew he was only joking.  
“Oh guys, I must be the luckiest girl in the world. You guys made last night the best night I have ever had,” Ezri said.  
Julian and Garak smiled. They lent in and hugged Ezri together. They then took it in turns to passionately kissed her while the other cuddled her. Ezri felt amazing. She had a warm fuzzy feeling deep inside of her every time Garak and Julian touched and kissed her. She didn’t want it to end.  
“So Ez, little did I realise you had such a wild side. Last night you proved how much of a filthy Goddess you are,” Julian purred.  
Ezri blushed, she had never been subjected to such filth and passion.  
“It was amazing and you guys made it perfect, plus Julian being your bitch Garak made my day,” she explained.  
“Well he tried, even to the point he had to ask you to get him off and you still rejected him. Nice one Ez you have my full respect,” grinned Garak.  
Julian went bright red, a moment later he giggled. He found yesterday quite exhilarating.  
“I wouldn’t mind doing that again at some point,” Julian mentioned.  
Ezri and Garak looked at each other and smirked. They were both thinking the same thing. How they were going to make Julian their bitch for the day.  
“Now my gorgeous guys, I need to shower, see you in a moment,” Ezri said.  
She slipped off the bed and headed into the shower. Julian moved closer to Garak and kissed him. Julian moved his head back and looked at Garak.  
“I’m so happy, I love the fact that Ezri is in this relationship to. She is such a sweet, gorgeous girl, are you happy as well?” Julian asked.  
“Of course I am, I think we are so lucky, perhaps we should give Ez some assistance in the shower,” suggested Garak.  
Julian smiled, he took Garak’s hand and they wandered into the shower. Ezri had just started washing. The water was running down her body and dripping off her nipples. She didn’t notice when Garak and Julian walked into the room.   
They stepped into the shower, Garak stood behind her and Julian stood in front. Ezri opened her eyes. She had only just realised that she was no longer alone in the shower. She smiled. Garak picked the soap up and rubbed it over her back and bottom. He rubbed the soap between his hands and passed it to Julian. Garak slipped his hand between her cheeks and slowly rubbed her asshole. Ezri gasped, she could feel her pussy starting to tighten. Julian slowly rubbed the soap on her breasts, her nipples became stiff and hard. He then rubbed it down her stomach and legs. He was saving his favourite part until last. Garak was still playing with her asshole and had lent into Ezri’s neck kissing it. Julian slowly positioned himself ready to pleasure Ezri. He slowly stroked along her pubic area and plunged his hand between her legs. He placed a finger on her clit, slowly circled and teased it. Ezri moaned, she could feel herself ready to cum. Julian slipped two of his fingers into her oozing slit and placed his tongue on her clit. He wriggled and thrusted his fingers. Ezri moaned louder, she wanted to cum so much. Julian moved his finger faster, his tongue flicking her clit more intensely. Garak had also placed two of his fingers into her asshole and wiggled them.   
“Finish me! I-I-I’m cumming!” screamed Ezri.  
She came, it started to dribble down her legs and over Julian’s hand. He removed his fingers and placed his tongue onto her slit, lapping up every drop. He stood up and kissed her. Ezri felt very light headed and her knees felt weak.   
“Thanks guys, that was amazing. Let me kneel down so you can both cum all over me,” she breathed.  
Ezri knelt down, Garak moved from behind her and faced her with Julian. Rather than pleasuring himself, he decided to rub Julian’s cock instead. Julian gasped, Garak touching his cock made him extremely aroused. He returned the favour and placed his hand onto Garak’s cock and began to rub. Soon, they started to rub each other hard. They moaned and gasped, rubbing harder still. Within seconds of increasing their speed, Julian and Garak came hard onto Ezri’s breasts. The cum quickly slipped from her breasts onto the floor and washed away. Ezri stood up and admired them for a moment. She felt wonderful.  
“You guys made me feel amazing, makes me just want to spend the rest of the day curled up in bed with you. Unfortunately duty calls, better get dressed,” Ezri said.  
She passed a towel to each of them and grabbed one for herself. They quickly dried themselves and headed into the bedroom to get dressed. Ezri spent a moment trying to track her uniform down as it was threw across the room from the previous night and quickly dressed. Garak and Julian dressed quickly and they were ready.  
“Well, seeing as we are all ready. Lets walk down to the promenade together,” suggested Garak.  
Julian and Ezri smiled and nodded. They left the quarters and took a slow walk. The promenade, on that particular morning was deserted. They soon arrived in front of Garak’s shop.  
“Well here I am. Perhaps we should all meet up for lunch. Would that be alright for both of you?” asked Garak.  
“Yes that would be perfect. Also before you vanish Garak, I just wanted to say that I still cannot thank you guys enough for this opportunity, you have made me so happy,” Ezri said.  
Julian and Garak smiled. They knew they had made the right choice with Ezri. She kissed and hugged Garak. He let go of her and turned to Julian. He kissed and hugged him. They said goodbye and Garak wandered into the shop. Julian and Ezri arrived in sick bay, she turned to face him.  
“I will see you at lunch, come here and give me a little sugar,” asked Ezri.  
Julian smiled, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She kissed him and smiled.  
“Thanks for that Ez, you’re the best. I will see you at lunch,” Julian said.  
Ezri smiled and headed to her office. As she walked, Julian watched her until she disappeared. I can’t believe how happy I am. Perhaps me and Garak should do something nice for her. I will speak to Garak later. Julian thought.  
The start of the morning started very quietly. A few officers came for the physical examinations. Later Morn turned up with a massive black eye, Julian soon found out that he was caught up in a scuffle between two ensigns fighting over a drink. He easily sorted Morn out and sent him on his way. Lieutenant Nog appeared a short while later. He was holding his arm.  
“So Nog, what’s the problem?” asked Julian.  
“Well, I may have tried to ask an Andorian chick out. I thought she was interested in me and when I tried to play it cool with her, she got really mad and that’s how I dislocated my shoulder. Remind me never to try it with an Andorian chick again,” explained Nog.  
Julian grinned, he knew the exact cure for Nog. He asked Nog to stand up, grabbed his arm and slammed his hand into his shoulder. Within a second and a pop, Nog’s shoulder popped back in.  
“Thanks Julian, appreciate it, well better get back to Engineering,” Nog said.  
Nog waved and left sickbay. Julian smiled, it was an interesting morning. The rest of the morning passed very quietly. He decided to comm Garak to ask about something.  
“Julian to Garak,” Julian said.  
“Garak here, you alright sweetie?” asked Garak.  
“Yeah I’m fine. I was having a thought. If you would like to help me out later, I would love to do something really nice for Ez,” mentioned Julian.  
“That sounds like a really lovely idea, can we discuss over lunch secretly without telling her as it would ideal to surprise her. I’m free now if you could come and meet up with me,” Garak said.  
“Alright, I will see you in your shop in a moment. Julian out,” Julian said.  
Julian quickly left sick bay before Ezri realised he had gone. He stopped along the way to pick up some lunch and met up with Garak.  
“So Julian what’s the plan then in regards to Ez?” Garak asked.  
“Well I was thinking, perhaps a really nice candle lit dinner with flowers. Afterwards how about we run her a really nice bath for her with candles and rose petals on the water. While she is having the bath we can pamper her, perhaps giving her a nice massage on her back and feet,” suggested Julian.  
Garak thought for a moment. He was processing all of the details that Julian had given to him. He then smiled and nodded.  
“That sounds amazing, just one thing, would you be able to finish early so we can get a head start on everything? I want everything to be perfect for our sweet girl,” Garak asked.  
Julian smiled and replied “Of course I can, plus it will give us some quality time together to.”  
They discussed some more ideas for later on. Julian also suggested that he and Garak dressed up for the occasion. Garak joked about them wearing just maid pinnies with nothing on underneath, Julian was not impressed. They finished off their lunch, kissed and said goodbye to each other. Julian took a slow walk back to sick bay. He had to think of a good excuse as to why they didn’t meet up with Ezri and not to upset her. Come on Julian think. What’s the best excuse I can think of. Urrrggghhh. Hold on a moment, just tell her that you were catching up with Miles. She will understand. Thought Julian.   
Just as he finished his thought, Ezri appeared from sickbay. She looked bewildered at seeing him. Julian was just about to speak when she spoke instead.  
“Hey Julian, I thought we were all meeting up together at lunch.”  
“Er sorry Ez, I completely forgot to tell you that Miles wanted to catch up with me, so I went off to lunch with him and Garak. I’m sorry I should have told you,” Julian apologised.  
“Hey it’s alright, besides we can do lots of fun things later, if you get my drift,” Ezri said and winked.  
Julian wrapped his arms around Ezri, lent in kissed her and murmured, “Well unfortunately, I have to go to a meeting with Captain Sisko shortly so I will be leaving shortly. However, you can go straight to our quarters when you have finished.”  
Ezri placed her hands around the back of Julian’s neck, smiled and replied “Sure, I’d love that, right I had better go and get some lunch. Right I had better be off and I will see you gorgeous guys later.”  
They embraced once more and Ezri left. Julian smiled, he knew him and Garak were going to give Ezri one of the best nights she would never forget. He commed Garak to say that he would be leaving shortly and would meet him back at the quarters. Julian picked his bag up and left sick bay again. Along the way, he kept running the plan through his head to make sure that everything was going to work. He didn’t feel nervous in anyway but a sense of pride. Together him and Garak would make everything perfect.   
Julian entered the quarters and found that Garak had already beaten him back. He was standing at the replicator. Julian walked over to him and smiled.  
“Ah didn’t realise that you would already be back. Having fun making things?” asked Julian.  
Garak smiled and said “yes and I thought that we could also replicate a lovely flower hair piece for Ez and a special necklace for her with our names in. But before we do anything, let me give you a nice something.”  
Garak turned to face Julian. He lent in and kissed Julian. They quickly kissed, before Julian pulled away. Garak looked at him slightly curious as to what he was doing. Julian took his hand, pulled him onto the sofa and softly said “I’d be much more comfy if we sat down for a moment, then we can have a little play ready for each other.”  
Garak smiled and agreed. They lent in closely to one another and kissed passionately. Their lips locked tightly, their tongs dancing together. As they kissed, Julian slowly placed his hands into Garak’s trousers and began to caress his cock. He could hear a low moan from Garak. Garak released himself from Julian’s mouth and pulled his hand out of his trousers. He stood up, unzipped the front and quickly removed them. Julian’s eyes bulged. He was surprised to see Garak so aroused. After Garak sat down, Julian stood up. He moved close to Garak, that his crotch was very close to his face. Garak got the hint. He began to slowly caress the front of Julian’s trousers, he could feel how aroused Julian was. He lowered his hand and pushed his face on top of Julian’s crotch and kissed every part. Julian moaned, he loved when Garak teased him like that. He carefully pushed Garak’s head back and quickly removed his trousers.  
Julian knelt down in front of Garak, he slowly lowered his mouth on to the head of Garak’s cock and stared to slowly suck. Garak gasped, Julian always knew how to get his soft spot. Julian then started to rub his tongue around the head at the same time as he sucked. Garak moaned more, he wanted Julian to make him cum but didn’t want the pleasure to end too soon. Julian quickened the pace and sucked harder, he could feel Garak’s cock throbbing and swelling in his mouth. Just as Julian started to suck faster Garak came. The silky hot load, splattered onto Julian’s tongue and slipped down his throat. He loved how Garak’s cum tasted.   
Julian slowly lifted his head from Garak’s crotch, looked up at Garak and smiled. He could see Garak smiling back at him. Garak placed his hand onto Julian’s face and said “that was amazing, now let me give you some pleasure.”  
Julian stood up, he wanted to to come over Garak. Garak slipped off the sofa and placed himself kneeling in front Julian. He placed his hand onto Julian’s cock and slowly caressed it. He could feel it starting to throb with excitement. He wrapped his fingers and palm around it and slowly began to rub and tug. Julian gasped, he could feel the pleasure slowly pulsing from the base of the shaft, up to the head. As Garak slowly started to speed up, the wave of pleasure coursing though Julian’s cock increased more. Julian could no longer hold back. With a final tug, the waves of pleasure were so immense, Julian came. Garak knew that Julian was close to cumming and had already opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out ready to catch Julians load. Julian’s load splashed onto Garak’s tongue and slowly dripped off the end. Garak placed his tongue into his mouth and swallowed what was left.   
Julian sat down next to him and quickly pecked him on the lips and said, “I thought you might enjoy a quick play before later, besides we have to prep ourselves to give Ez a seriously good night.”  
Garak smiled and replied “I think you read my mind, I really enjoyed that but now I’m ready for later. I suppose I had better get changed as well. I think you made a mess on me.”  
They both stood up, headed into the bed room and changed into more comfortable attire. Julian headed over to the replicator and began to replicate rose petals and candles. He picked them up and took them into the bathroom. He sat on the side of the bath. As the steaming water flowed into the bath, Julian poured some bath milk into the water and scattered the rose petals. Just as he finished Garak popped his head around the door. He took a moment to admire Julian’s work.  
“Gosh this is romantic, Ez is going to love this,” Garak said happily.  
Garak returned to the replicator, he replicated more candles, flowers, a flower hair piece and a necklace with his and Julian’s names engraved into the heart pendant. He carefully placed the necklace into his pocket. He picked up the candles and flowers and took them over to the table. He then went back for the hair piece, picked it up and went back to the bathroom.  
“Hey Julian, do you want to have a look at what I’ve got as presents for Ez?” asked Garak.  
Julian looked at the flower hair piece and nodded. Garak then removed the necklace from his pocket and dangled it over his hand. Julian gawped for a moment, he couldn’t quite believe Garak had thought of something so special for Ezri.  
“Oh Garak, that is the sweetest thing you have ever thought of. I think she’s going to love this. Right the bath is sorted, now lets dinner done,” Julian said.  
They finished getting everything prepared, the table was set up ready. Now all they had to do was to wait for Ezri to return. Within moments of everything being prepared, Ezri arrived. It took her a moment to realise what was going on. She gazed at the table and then stared at Julian and Garak.  
“Did you both do this for me?” she quietly asked.  
Before Julian and Garak could respond, she burst into tears. Ezri had never had anything so lovely happen to her. Garak and Julian hugged her together to try and console her.  
“I-I-I’m sorry about that, it’s just no one has ever done anything so lovely for me. Thank you,” Ezri sobbed.  
Garak and Julian smiled, they knew they had done something wonderful for her.   
“It’s alright Ez, me and Julian both agreed on doing something really special for you. That’s the real reason we didn’t meet up with you at lunch, we wanted to surprise you. Now if you would kindly make your way to the table dinner will be served shortly,” explained Garak.  
Julian took Ezri by the hand and lead her to her seat at the top of the table. He sat down next to her while Garak bought over the dinner. Through the meal, Ezri spoke about how nice it was to finish after such a tedious day and be able to relax and enjoy herself. Julian mentioned about they had the bath ready for Ezri after dinner so she could relax even more. Garak presented the hair piece and necklace to Ezri. She squealed with delight. Garak placed the necklace around her neck and the flower in her hair.  
“Oh thanks guys, this is really thoughtful. The flower is beautiful and I’ll wear it on special occasions. I love the necklace it’s so beautiful. Oh I’ve just realised there is some writing on the back, ‘Ezri, our special girl, love from Garak and Julian xxx’ that’s so sweet guys. Seriously I can’t thank you enough,” beamed Ezri, she was grinning from ear to ear.  
She stood up, hugged and kissed Garak, then moved over to Julian and did the same. She then grabbed their hands and asked them to lead her to the bathroom. They obliged and lead the way. As soon as Ezri entered the bathroom, she was astounded by what she had seen. There were lit candles and rose petals floating in the water.   
“M’lady if you may, we shall undress you so that we can prepare you for your bath and massage,” asked Julian.  
Ezri giggled, she like the idea of both Julian and Garak pampering her. Garak slowly removed her jacket, under top and bra. Julian helped her out of her shoes, trousers, socks and panties. Both him and Garak stared at her in awe. They couldn’t believe how beautiful she was and how lucky they were to have her. Julian guided her into the bath and made her comfortable and asked, “well now you are comfortable our Goddess, how about we strip each other off for your pleasure and then massage you?”  
Ezri looked over at both and nodded. Garak faced Julian and started to remove his jacket and under top. He then removed Julian’s socks and shoes. Garak saved his favourite part until last. He undid Julian’s belt and slowly unzipped his trousers. Placed his hand on top of Julian’s cock and quickly brushed it. Garak could feel Julian starting to become aroused so quickly removed his trousers and underwear to reveal Julian’s erect cock. Ezri’s eyes lit up, she liked that Julian was already aroused and now she wanted to see what Garak had to offer. Julian stood back up, his cock bobbed as he did. He quickly removed Garak’s top half of clothes. He then decided to caress Garak’s crotch. As with him, Garak soon became aroused. Julian quickly removed the rest of the clothing from Garak and revealed his arousal as well.  
“I must say, I’m impressed with both of you. I can’t wait to play with you both. But for now I would rather appreciate my massage,” asked Ezri.  
She shuffled herself along the bath, Julian sat behind her and Garak squeezed in the bath in front. There was very little room left but enough that Julian and Garak could still massage her. Julian slowly rubbed her back and shoulders, he could feel her muscles starting to relax. Ezri sighed, she felt so amazing. Julian had managed to make her aches disappear. Garak started to gently rub her feet, he made sure that every part of her foot was rubbed and massaged.  
“This is wonderful guys, I feel so relaxed, now if you don’t mind. I would love for you to dry me off and take me to the bedroom where you both can pleasure me even more,” purred Ezri.  
Garak and Julian stood up and stepped out of the bath. They both grabbed a towel and assisted Ezri out of the bath. She spread her legs and arms, so they could fully dry her. As they dried her, both of them also teased Ezri’s breasts, bottom and pussy to help her with arousal. When they finished drying her Garak spoke, “Now instead of walking to the bed. I will carry you, so if you would kindly like to place your hands around the back of my neck and your legs around my waist we shall be on our way.”  
Ezri placed her arms around the back of Garak’s neck and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Once she was in position, Garak carefully carried her into the bedroom as Julian followed behind them. As she was being carried, she could feel the tip of Garak’s cock brushing her bottom and pussy, which started to make her feel more aroused. When they reached the bed, Garak carefully laid her down in the middle and she shuffled up to the top of the bed ready for them to pleasure her. Garak laid down next to her left side and Julian on the right. They gently caressed her face and took it in turns to kiss her. Both times were incredible, Garak and Julian were excellent kissers. They then decided to rub their hands gently from her breasts down to the bottom of her stomach. Ezri gasped, she could feel her pussy becoming more aroused, her slit became wetter and her lips started to pound as both of them had moved their hands between her legs and started to tease her clit and slit. As they pleasured her below, they both turned over and began to slowly suck and lick each nipple.  
She placed each hand one their cocks and gently started to rub and caress them. Julian and Garak let go of her nipples and faced each other. Both could see each other were ready to cum and both wanting Ezri to get them off. They sat up and began to kneel facing each other.  
“Ez, we would love it if you could pleasure our dicks at the same time while we kiss each other and then we can cum on you,” requested Garak.  
“I would love that, make sure that you cum on my tits. I love it when you guys the lick it off them,” Ezri purred.  
She slid between them and placed her hands on each cock and started to rub. Garak and Julian had already started to embrace, their tongues rubbing together. The harder Ezri rubbed, the more intensely they kissed. She had moved to rubbing one cock and sucking the other one. She could hear them groaning through their kisses and feel their cocks throbbing. Julian felt that he was going to cum and pulled away from Garak.  
“Ez, I’m going to cum! Please finish me off so I can cum on you!” Julian begged.  
Ezri released Julian’s cock from her mouth, placed her hand onto and tugged hard and fast. She did the same for Garak, both of them started to moan loudly. Neither one of them held back as they came. Ezri’s breasts and face were dripping with their spendings. Garak and Julian took a moment to catch their breath, they then proceeded to clean up Ezri. Garak licked up the cum from her breasts and Julian used his fingers to gently wipe her face and lick the cum from his fingers.  
As soon as they finished cleaning her up, she placed herself on all fours.  
“Now guys, I’m ready to be eaten out and rimmed at the same time,” mentioned Ezri.  
Garak slid himself underneath her and Julian knelt behind her. He gently spread her cheeks apart and placed the tip of his tongue onto her hole. He slowly licked around it and every so often dipped his tongue into it. At the same time, Garak had placed his tongue onto Ezri’s clit and started to flick it. Ezri softly moaned, she could feel her slit starting to dribble. Garak placed two fingers inside of Ezri. He wiggled and thrusted them hard. Ezri moaned louder, she was close to cumming. Julian had also placed two fingers into her ass and wiggled them.  
Ezri gasped, she couldn’t take anymore. She came onto Garaks fingers and hand. Garak removed his fingers, slid out from underneath her and sat up. Julian removed his fingers and faced Garak. Garak held his hand towards Julian and both of them began to clean it. Ezri smiled, she loved it when both Julian and Garak pleasured her. She regained her breath back and was ready for them both again.  
“Thanks for that, now I’m ready to be at your mercy of a spit roast, please fuck me hard,” begged Ezri.  
Both Garak and Julian were aroused again. Julian moved in front of Ezri and placed his cock in her mouth. Garak moved behind Ezri and gently slipped his cock into her dripping slit. Ezri gasped, she was now ready. They started slowly and soon started to speed up. As they thrusted harder and faster, Ezri took her first deep throat. She was a little nervous about doing it. But once she got into the swing of things she was soon used to it. It was an amazing sensation. Garak and Julian thrusted harder, they could hear the muffed sounds of Ezri orgasming. A few moments later, both Garak and Julian came together. Ezri could feel Garak filling her up inside and Julian’s cum slowly slipping down her throat. Garak moved out of the way and let Julian drink the cum from Ezri’s dripping slit.  
After Julian had finished cleaning Ezri, they all flopped down on the bed. None of them spoke for a moment. They were all tingling from the pleasure they had all received. Ezri smiled and quietly said, “That was an amazing evening, I have never felt so alive. Right now I’m tingling. Thank you so much guys I really appreciate what you have done for me. I love you both so much.”  
Julian and Garak rolled onto their side to face her, they both kissed her and each other. They were both smiling.   
“I’m so happy that you enjoyed yourself Ez, you are not only beautiful but wonderful to. Honestly you’re a Goddess and I will always worship the ground you walk on,” Julian said.  
“I completely agree with Julian, you are so beautiful and wow such a sex fiend. We so need to do another session like that. Also I noticed you are quite submissive Ez when you want to be,” Garak mentioned.  
Ezri blushed and said, “alright you got me, I’m quite submissive. When I was with my last partner, I used to love being his sub. I would love to be strapped down and blindfolded while teased me.”  
“Well as you know Julian is my slave and perhaps you would also like to be my sub, it’s up to you the option is there,” Garak offered.  
Ezri didn’t need long to think as she had already thought about it and said “I would love to be your sub Garak and you to be my master.”  
Garak smiled and nodded. Everything was going so well. Julian smiled to, he had someone to play with when his master was in control.   
“Now my slave and sub, your master is feeling at little fluffy at the moment and needs for you two to come and snuggle up with him,” murmured Garak.  
Ezri moved to the other side of Garak, while he shuffled towards Julian. She rolled onto her side, placed her arms around him and kissed him. Julian also did the same but placed his arms on top of Ezri’s. Within a few moments, they all fell asleep on top of each other. Ezri fell asleep content, knowing that her relationship with both Garak and Julian was starting to blossom and taking an interesting path into the future.


End file.
